The project is a continuation of a longitudinal study designed to investigate the dimensions and determinants of adolescent problem drinking and delinquency involvement. Principal concerns are the study of social maturational development and reform as this relates to involvement in and the cessation of adolescent problem drinking; and the impact of legal intervention in the lives of adolescents as it affects future problem drinking. The major focus is upon differential degrees of involvement in and attachment to conventional social institutions and people, and commitment to educational goals and occupational career lines. Special emphasis is directed toward determining antecedents to differential involvement of youth with drinking and non-drinking peers, and the nature and extent of peer influence on drinking behavior. Also examined are various personal controls and belief systems relating to the law, perceived consequences of alcohol use and abuse for health, and religious beliefs particularly those relating to norms of personal asceticism. The research is a panel study of a cohort of Grade 9 students in a medium sized city in the Pacific Northwest over a four-year period. Data sources include a questionnaire survey, school records, and juvenile court records. Primary goals include theoretical development, refinement of measurement techniques, and programmatic policy recommendations.